


Cute

by klcwriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klcwriting/pseuds/klcwriting
Summary: Prompt: You're bleeding on my carpet.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I'm actually kind of proud of it. Which is the only reason this is the first thing I have posted since ghosting a WIP two years ago. Enjoy.

“You’re bleeding all over my carpet.” There was really too much affection in his voice for the subject matter.

Constantine shrugged, unsure of what else to really do. Ending up in Gary's apartment was not how he had expected this night to go. All he wanted to do was see how much alcohol it took to make Ray a sad drunk. It ended up being inconclusive due to a bar fight where Perfect Ray Palmer ended up with nothing more than a scratch and John got a bloody shiv in his side. Given that Zari and Mick took the Waverider for a joy ride (Sara will have a field day) and John’s lack of insurance, this was the best option. “Sorry, mate.”

Gary bowed his head with a small smile. “I think it common courtesy to move this to the bathroom.”

“Whatever you say.” As he walked across the apartment, he could feel Gary’s eyes on him. Which brings us to the unpleasantness of it all.

Not that Gary was unpleasant. Quite the opposite. He’s enthusiastic, sincere and just... cute? No, not cute. Not cute. Especially not right now, awkwardly shuffling and fidgeting with the sleeves of his dumb, oversized cardigan. Cute. Not cute, damn it. No, the situation is unpleasant, because if he keeps sticking around he’s going to ruin the man’s life.

“So, the wound’s the only thing that brings you here?”

“What else would there be?” John stripped down to his undershirt. It wasn’t looking too bad, Ray did some first aid with some futuristic doohickey (“It repairs internal tissues to stop any internal bleeding but not, unfortunately, the epidermis.” “And why do you have that?” “Scout’s Motto: always be prepared!") and it was looking much more shallow. Just some peroxide and a bandage and he should be good to go.

“Ah, playing hard to get?” Gary nodded with a playful look on his face.

“Playing impossible to get. We’ve talked about this.” John poured some peroxide on a nearby rag and began mopping up the blood.

Gary did this small cluck of his tongue. “You talked about this. I disagreed.”

John turned away from him, now facing the mirror. “I’m dangerous. The darkness comes for us all but me faster than most. Last thing I’d want is for to to get pulled- Ahh!” The ominous airs he had been putting on were ruined as he felt a sharp pain digging into his leg. Looking down, there was a small black cat with intelligent, mismatched eyes, hissing and trying to kill him.

“Oh, Mr. Frodo, don’t hurt the nice man.” Gary leaned down and scooped the infernal creature into his arms. “Forgive him, he doesn’t usually mind strangers.”

“Black cat?”

Gary smiled wide. “Superstitious?”

“In the job description. Met more than one witch who embraced the stereotype.”

“Oh, no need for that. He’s harmless.” Gary adjusted his arms so that he was now cradling the little monster. Who seemed to be glaring at John. “A stray, found him as a little kitten screaming on my fire escape. Had to let him in.” He scratched him behind the ears and the hell beast lightly purred. While still glaring at John. “Now, where were we? Oh, right, darkness, danger, all that jazz. You sound like Director Sharpe.”

“Oh, really?” That’s interesting. “The good director tried to warn you off me?”

“Yeah. ‘Gary, he’s going to hurt you.’ ‘Gary, he’s literally a God damned bastard’...”

“I was born in wedlock, thank you very much.” John finished himself up, smoothing down the bandaid.

Gary giggled. Actually giggled. Cute. Fuck.  “Then I reminded her that you brought her dead, assassin girlfriend back to life and she got quiet. The only argument I ever won against her. Aunt Stacy taught me the value of a well-placed passive aggressive comment.”

“Would have loved to see her face.”

“Speaking of my Aunt Stacy, she keeps asking when I’m going to settle down with a special someone.”

“God, I kiss you once and you’re obsessed.” John hastily put the trench back on preparing to leave.

His voice was soft, John almost couldn’t hear it, and more than a little sad. “That’s not why.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t the kiss. It was before.” John slowed down and Gary took that as a cue to continue and leaned against the bathroom counter. “I’m aware that I’m a joke. More of a nuisance to Ava than a friend, the cadets use Code Green to refer to a mistake that requires at least two days paperwork and I don’t even think the Waverider’s AI likes me.” He sighed and snuggled Lucifer closer and the purring increased, loud and echoing. “There are days where it’s very tiring being me. When we were looking for the Legends and I started bringing up my campaign, Director Sharpe wanted me to stop. Not you, you thought I had something valuable to contribute. You listened to me and nobody listens to me.”

John couldn’t move. Why couldn’t he move? He’s faced actual demons and never even flinched but this… (chatty, clumsy, relentless) nerd, looking at him wistfully has him frozen?

“It’s silly but it was- special to me?  I can’t help but think that beneath the detached, jaded rogue thing you have going on, there’s a thoughtful, compassionate man. If you could stop self-sabotaging for a while, I would love to get to know him.”

“I- didn’t reali-”

“I would prefer if we put this on hold for now.” Gary moved away from the counter. “I know I’ve been the pursuer so far, but it’s late and I think I killed my mood.” He started to leave but stopped in front of John. “Please, just, promise you’ll think about what I said?”

John cleared his throat.  “‘Course I will.”

Gary lightly kissed his cheek a little too close to the mouth to be an accident. John was- huh, is this what contentment felt like? It’s been awhile. John felt content for half a second for the first time in years before there was a vicious swipe at his neck. 

“What has gotten into you?” Gary scolded Satan. He shot John an apologetic look. “I swear, you two will learn to love each other. Mind seeing yourself out?” John shook his head and listened as Gary retreated. “No more hurting my gentleman friends, Mr. Frodo, that’s a time out for you.”

Cute.


End file.
